Behind the Scenes
by College n Curls
Summary: Sometimes they're angels but most times all hell will break loose and the parents have a bird's eye view of all the chaos. What did you do in school today?
1. Prolouge

_**CC Note**_**: Dear readers! Hey so I was going through reviews for old stories and one review in particular caught my eye! I decided what the heck why not start writing again? You knew me as 2kindsofcrazy but now I'm College n Curls. So here I am completing all of my old ficcies and maybe adding a few new ones! I created a new account because I totally forgot my login info! So I'm copying and pasting old chappies under this new ID. I mean it's been years since I last got on here so I really don't remember my password lol! If I get a lot of reviews I'll probably update faster lol sooooooooo heres the new chappie I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Reviewer Shout outs!**_ you guys have this VERY special reviewer for this story ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl along with saphiersaphera for leaving review in FREAKING 2012! I freaking love you two! This story is dedicated to you crazy awesome people, you're my inspiration!_

_ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl: Holy. Shit...I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. Please, for your readers sakes, update! Or if you're not going to update, then please put this up. For adoption! Please! It's 2012! If you're still using this account then please for the love of God, update!_

….

**Prologue**

Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the parents to trickle into her office. School would begin session soon and she wanted to have them informed and ready before that happened. She fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt absently as she craned her neck to see if anyone was coming and thankfully she saw the Harunos climbing up the school steps. Mrs. Haruno had bubble gum pink hair like her daughter and was wearing a tight highlighter pink jogging suit while Mr. Haruno was wearing a business suit. Tsunade stiffened up and shook both of their hands as they finally made it up the steps.

"Welcome to Kohanna High." Tsunade greeted formally as she reluctantly went to shake hands with the new arrivals. She hoped Mrs. Haruno didn't scratch her with those pristinely painted claws she called fingernails.

"Hello Tsunade! We're thrilled that you've asked us here! I've always wondered what my baby did all day." Mrs. Haruno said in an obnoxiously nasally voice.

Mr. Haruno stayed quiet; it was obvious who would do the talking for the two. Shikaku Nara slunk up the steps to the school and Tsunade gave him her customary greeting only to be yawned at. Her left eye twitched in annoyance and she was about to say something when Hisashi Hyugaa, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, and Yodaime appeared.

"Welcome to Kohanna High!" Tsunade greeted as she shook each of their hands.

All of the parents that answered her letters were here. She was afraid that no one would answer them; finally something could be done about these unruly children.

"As you all know I have called you here about your children. Now I know you believe that each one is an angel, and they're all precious. But there are some behaviors that I don't condone nor know how to punish. As their parents you have full jurisdiction over that matter. Video cameras have been placed all around the school so you can see what exactly goes on during their day." Tsunade informed the parents.

"Have any of you told your children you'd be here?" Tsunade asked and all of the parents shook their heads. "Good. Also, have you planted the uniforms that will give us sound on them?" the parents nodded. "Now follow me to my office to where I have the televisions and chairs all set up."

The parents filed into Tsunade's office and took their seats in front of several large televisions.

"Oooh! This is so exciting!" Mrs. Haruno squealed as the students started pouring into the school.

The adults turned their attention to the television focused on the school yard to see an energetic Naruto Uzumaki strolling into the school gates with a groggy Sasuke Uchiha in tow.

_**CC Note**_**: Okay so that was short but I must set the stage for these events to make sense! Review for chapter two!**


	2. I Missed You

_**CC Note**_**: Okay so here's chapter one! I hope you guys enjoy the lovely chaos!**

**Chapter One: I Missed You**

"So Sasuke why didn't you answer your phone last night?" Naruto asked curiously, although he already could guess the answer.

"Hn. I was busy." Sasuke mumbled, barely audible to the people in the office who were watching but Naruto heard it loud and clear.

"Busy doing what? Having phone sex! That's not called being busy." Naruto yelled and Sasuke slapped Naruto in the back of his head. Why was he friends with such an idiot?

"Shut it." the Uchiha hissed, clearly embarrassed.

"You guys should just come out of that closet already. Everyone at school knows you like each other." Naruto pouted.

"Fuck you dobe." Sasuke growled and Naruto laughed, he loved provoking the raven.

"Sorry I don't swing that way!" Naruto giggled and then ran off with Sasuke close on his tail.

Back in the office Fugaku was in complete shock; both of his sons were gay? He could take one being into the same gender but now both? How was the family name to be passed on? Who was going to inherit the business now? As Fugaku contemplated on how to spread his loins Hisashi was chuckling-on the inside of course- at the Uchiha dilemma. Maybe he could use this to one up the proud Fugaku and finally knock him off that pedestal he's so fond of. As Naruto was rambunctiously running through the halls and causing chaos in the masses of students, he bumped into Sakura Haruno who was wearing her school uniform out of dress code and carrying an armload of books.

"NARUTO!" the pink haired girl screeched as all of her books clattered noisily to the floor.

"Sa-Sakura." Naruto smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. A light blush rose to the boy's cheeks. "Hey...so you wanna go out sometime?"

"No you jerk!" Sakura growled. "Pick up my books now! How is Sasuke supposed to think I'm smart with all my books on the ground?"

Naruto quickly picked up the objects from the floor and handed them to Sakura who snatched them from his grasp. Naruto looked like he was about to say something else to the pinkette when the bell rang.

"That Sakura girl's not very nice." Mikoto mumbled under her breath to Yodaime who nodded his agreement and Mrs. Haruno glared at her.

The main screen in the office changed from the hallway to the classroom where the children of the parents were having class. Shikamaru was sitting in the back sleeping while Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba were just coming through the door. Hinata was pouring over a book as Tenten and Neji conversed beside her. Asuma entered the classroom and all of the students stood at attention except Hinata who was too into her book to pay attention to anything.

"Miss Hyugaa." Asuma said and the girl in question squeaked and leapt to attention and Sasuke snickered.

"Since you see yourself above everyone else that you don't have to stand when they do, you will open our debate today." Asuma said monotonously. "And since Mr. Uchiha finds this funny he will join you."

Both teens walked up to the two podiums in the front of the room and then turned to face the class.

"Your topic is Romeo and Juliet. Go." Asuma directed.

Fugaku smirked, even though his son could possibly be gay he knew that he would chew the Hyugaa heiress up and spit her out. The girl was too meek for her own good. The Uchiha head glanced over at Hisashi and smirked, he was now going to see his weak daughter in action. The two awkward teens stood there in silence for what felt like forever. A visible blush was creeping up Hinata's cheeks and there were a few 'get-on-with-it' coughs from the others in the class. It was becoming obvious quickly that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything so Hinata nervously pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and began.

"Um...I, I b-Believe that th-th-the story is not of lovers but of a, a infatuation. Juliet is o-only thirteen and no th-th-thirteen year old could possibly find love or,or anything similar at such a y-young age. Ro-Romeo on the other h-hand is a fickle man who has no clue what he, he, he wants. He literally only met Juliet once and all of a sudden falls in love with her." Hinata stammered and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned condescendingly. "Do you not believe in love at first sight? I mean with all the books you read don't you believe in fairy tale love?"

"No I don't, love takes work. It doesn't happen overnight and it isn't easy. Plus it wasn't his heart Romeo was following but another organ that all men follow." Hinata snipped, losing her stutter as well and the class visibly groans.

The parents in the office all had confused looks on their faces, why would they groan when the debate was just getting good? Hisashi on the other hand was shocked that his oldest had said that much without stuttering.

"What about Juliet? Hm? Running after Romeo to get married like a conniving harpy. She only wanted to marry Romeo to get out of her engagement to Paris. She didn't love him; instead she was taking advantage of him." Sasuke countered.

"Taking advantage of him? Of him?" Hinata questioned. "the girl is thirteen and he's seventeen, who do you think is taking more? Romeo is just a pompous prick looking for the rebound after he got rejected."

"Here we go again." Naruto groaned to Kiba who nodded his shaggy head in agreement.

"You think I'm pompous Hyugaa?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed staring her down.

"The world doesn't revolve around you but if the shoe fits!" Hinata said threateningly as she stepped out of her podium and walked towards him.

"Bitch." Sasuke sneered.

"Asshole." Hinata glared.

"Take this outside." Asuma sighed as he rubbed his face in frustration.

Hinata turned on her heel and marched out of the classroom and Sasuke followed out haughtily behind her. Their images appeared on a side screen and as soon as the door to the classroom Hinata jumped on Sasuke and kissed him furiously. The force pushed them back into the wall causing them to gasp and break apart but they went right back to kissing each other fiercely. The parents were shocked but Tsunade just rolled her eyes. It was common knowledge to her, most of the staff, and half of the student body that weren't Sasuke fan girls that Hinata Hyugaa and Sasuke Uchiha had a weird love-hate 'thing' going on ever since their volcano project, though to the Uchiha and Hyugaa families this came as a big shock since the families have been feuding for decades.

"God I've missed you!" Hinata mumbled as she ran her fingers through his thick raven locks. "I shouldn't have gone on that trip with father. I had a miserable time. How much have you missed me?"

"I've missed you this much." Sasuke smirked as he slid his hands under her uniform skirt and pressed her even closer to him and she giggled.

"Oh. That's a lot." Hinata moaned slightly but tried to quiet herself by biting her bottom lip.

"Yes it is and you've worn my favorite." Sasuke smirked as he played with something under her skirt that the parents couldn't but had a good idea what.

Hinata smiled and leaned in to kiss him but the sound of a door knob twisting stopped her. In a split second Hinata jumped off of him and straightened her skirt while Sasuke adjusted his tie. The door opened fully to reveal Shikamaru who shook his head at him and went back into the classroom.

_**CC Note**_**: So that's chapter one, tell me what ya'll think of my come back tour! Review! The more reviews I get the faster I update! Get it? Got it! Good **


	3. Princess Diamond

_**CC Note**_**: Okedoke ya'll Thank you for all of your reviews and story alerts, they are much appreciated and like promised here is the new chapter of Behind the Scenes!**

**Chapter Two: Princess Diamond**

It was an explosive kind of silence in Tsunade's office. The calm before a storm and as soon as the two business mogul's caught their thoroughly rattled mental bearings they were jumping down each other's throats and Tsunade's.

"How could you let something atrocious like this happen!" Hisashi demanded furiously and Tsunade just shrugged. _Why was he invading her personal space?_

"Other kids do stuff like that all the time in this school, just because they're your children doesn't mean I shouldn't let them be together. The only problems I have with them are their arguments, which always manage to damage school property and disrupt the classroom." Tsunade explained but her logical reasons didn't pacify the Hyugaa and Uchiha.

"No! I'm going down to that classroom this instant and taking my daughter out of this school!" Hisashi roared as he made his way towards the door.

"Afraid that my boy will find someone better than Hinata or are you just facing the reality that Sasuke is too good for your little mouse of a daughter?" Fugaku smirked and Hisashi glared at him like he wanted nothing more than to slit the man's pale throat.

"No. I'm just making sure my daughter doesn't catch anything from that gay playboy of a son you have." Hisashi sneered.

Fugaku jumped up out of his seat immediately and lunged for Hisashi only to be held back by a cackling Minato. The blonde found this entire situation hilarious of course, like father like son.

"No one's going anywhere!" Tsunade snapped and with an authoritative glare so deadly both men cowered back into their seats. "Now pay attention."

The 'adults' turned their attention back to the television to see their children back in class. Shikamaru was sleeping once again while Naruto was shooting spit balls at the back of Chouji's head. Hinata had gone back to her reading and was nervously fidgeting in her chair. Trying to control oneself from punching Sakura's face in was no easy feat. Said girl was shamelessly flirting with Sasuke who looked severely annoyed.

"That's the boy she keeps talking about!"Mrs. Haruno squeaked and tugged on her husband's arm. "I think she goes better with him than your daughter, Hisashi."

"What are you trying to say Haruno?" Mikoto asked threateningly and Mrs. Haruno paled and quickly became flustered. Mikoto's look had her wishing she could eat her own words.

"N-nothing!"

"So Sasuke-kun, do you wanna go out sometime?" Sakura asked as she fluttered her eye lashes.

"No." Sasuke grunted as he tried to concentrate on his work but that was hard seeing as Sakura kept raking her nails/claws up and down his arm.

"Why? You know we can have fun together." Sakura purred. "She can't do half the things I can."

"I'm sure you can do plenty of things, seeing as how you've fucked the football team." Sasuke snorted but Sakura only giggled taking the would be insult upon her character and twisting it into an accomplishment.

"I have experience. She doesn't. I'm much smarter than her and way prettier. I've known you way longer and when her father takes her away from you, you know I'll still be here." Sakura whispered huskily in his ear as Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists under the desk.

Thankfully the bell rang and Sasuke was out of the classroom quick as a wink. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms moodily as Ino came up beside her, both of them staring at Sasuke's tensely retreating back.

"Wow Sakura." Ino said in awe. "You really lay it on thick, don't cha think?"

"What does that Hyugaa chick have that I don't?" Sakura pouted like the spoiled child she was as she glared at Hinata who was packing her things.

"Well for one thing, breasts." Ino smirked and walked off.

Sakura scoffed as she flipped her pink locks over her shoulder and walked off after her.

"Like I said before, that Sakura girl's not too nice." Mikoto whispered this time to her husband.

Minato and Shikaku tried to keep from laughing at Mikoto's comment and from Ino's. It was true though, Sakura Haruno was about as flat as a ten year old boy. The next two hours went off without a hitch, except for the occasional prank by Naruto and Kiba. Tsunade was growing increasingly suspicious though, this was abnormal for the children. There was normally more going on but instead they weren't doing much. She made sure to watch Shikamaru; he was always the mastermind when things went wrong. Sure the pranks were funny but the clean-up and the protests of her professors gave her such a migraine.

It was lunch time now and all of the kids were wandering into the cafeteria. Each one of them got their food and all sat at the same table like normal only today was different, Sakura sat herself down on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke ignored her but Hinata was having a hard time downing her food peacefully.

"So Sasuke what time are you coming over?" Sakura asked suggestively.

"Sasuke's not going anywhere with you." Hinata mumbled under her breath but Sakura and the rest of the office heard her loud and clear.

"I believe I asked Sasuke not you." Sakura sneered and began to play with Sasuke's hair only to have him grab her wrist.

She stopped playing with his hair but didn't get up from the youngest Uchiha's lap until Sasuke physically took her off of his lap. Instead of getting put off by that she went on chattering in his ear in the empty seat next to him. The rest of the table looked warily between the party of three, wondering if today was going to be the day one of the two ravens cracked. Finally it appeared that Hinata finally had reached her limit. She forcefully got up from her seat and slammed her hands down onto the table.

"Sakura I'm tired of you! You do this every day and I'm sick and tired of you hitting on my boyfriend!" Hinata declared but Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"You're not his girlfriend, just a booty call." Sakura sneered. "He needs a real woman, not a little girl."

Most of the table was shocked at Sakura's words but none were shocked that Sasuke was doing nothing to sooth the argument. Sakura needed to put in her place and Hinata was just the person to do that. Plus Sakura never listened to Sasuke's many protests anyway.

"Plus how could he ever love you? If anything you're just something to keep him occupied until he opens his eyes to see that I am the one for him, not you. You're just a play thing." Sakura smirked as she placed a manicured hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Really? Really now Haruno?" Hinata hiss condescendingly.

Normally Sasuke would've shaken Sakura's hand off but he was too distracted by the wide range of emotions that flitted across Hinata's face, but mostly her face displayed rage. And then it dawned on Sasuke what she was about to do. Dammit. He wanted to keep it a secret until graduation. Hinata kept a glaring eye contact with the pink haired girl as she took a silver chain out from under her shirt and on the end of the necklace was a white gold ring with three large princess cut diamonds.

"Who's the play thing now bitch!" Hinata hissed and Sakura pounced over the table.

_**CC Note:**_** Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter thoroughly enough, now remember the rules! The more reviews I get the faster I update. Heck if I get fifteen reviews in one day I'll update twice in one day how does that sound?**


End file.
